1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video information system which is capable of recording a previous user's operations on video data stored in the video information system as metadata of the video data, and providing video data access history to a next user who accesses the video information system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art video information storage and playing apparatus in communication with a network camera does not impose any limitation to a user in performing operations about video data stored therein within an authority determined when a valid identification (ID) is generated, once the user has successfully accessed the apparatus by inputting the valid ID and a password to the apparatus.
However, there is no guarantee that only a rightful user who is granted the ID and the password inputs the ID and the password to the video information storage and playing apparatus. Thus, it is difficult to identify who has accessed the video information storage and playing apparatus and performed operations about the video data stored therein.
In particular, as a home closed-circuit television (CCTV), by which the inside of a house may be monitored in real-time by using a mobile device such as a smart phone, has been widely distributed, video data may be stored in a cloud server, and accordingly, a user who has illegally obtained the ID and the password to access the video information storage and playing apparatus may log in to the cloud server via an external network to play or download the video data stored in the cloud server. Therefore, a video information system capable of recognizing information about an unauthorized user and preventing an accident regarding the security of the video information system is required.